Roronoa Zoro/Storia
Storia Infanzia Fin da bambino Zoro venne addestrato nell'arte del combattimento con le spade, coltivando il sogno di diventare lo spadaccino più forte del mondo. Ma, nonostante fosse già all'epoca in grado di maneggiarne due e di sconfiggere anche un adulto, non riesce a battere la figlia del suo maestro, Kuina, contro cui ormai ha perso per ben 2000 volte. Dopo l'ennesima sconfitta, Zoro sfida Kuina con delle spade vere e viene ancora una volta battuto; a questo punto Kuina gli confessa di invidiarlo, dato che presto sia lui che i suoi amici la supereranno perché lei, in quanto donna, non potrà mai far avverare il suo sogno di diventare la migliore spadaccina del mondo. Zoro le fa fare una promessa: un giorno uno dei due dovrà diventare lo spadaccino più forte del mondo. Kuina accetta, ma poco tempo dopo, muore in seguito alla caduta da una scala. Zoro si fa consegnare dal padre della ragazza la spada di lei, e giura di diventare forte anche per lei. Da quel momento impara ad utilizzare le tre spade contemporaneamente. Il viaggio Ormai diciannovenne, Zoro lascia il villaggio a bordo di una barca, ma non riesce più a tornare a casa sua e diventa così un cacciatore di taglie piuttosto noto nel Mare Orientale. Viene imprigionato dal capitano della Marina Morgan mano d'ascia dopo aver ucciso il lupo di Hermeppo, il figlio del capitano, che stava per aggredire una bambina. Viene salvato da Rufy e, dopo essere stato liberato, decide di unirsi alla ancora scarna ciurma. Da quel momento condivide tutte le avventure di Rufy, battendosi contro svariati personaggi. In particolare, quando la ciurma si trova al ristorante sul mare Baratie, Zoro incontra quello che al momento è considerato lo spadaccino più forte del mondo, Drakul Mihawk, detto Occhi di Falco. Sperando di riuscire a batterlo realizzando così il suo sogno, Zoro viene invece duramente sconfitto, arrivando ad un passo dalla morte. Ma Mihawk si rende conto delle sue capacità e della sua determinazione e lo sprona a diventare più forte, dicendogli che lo attenderà per verificare nuovamente chi sia il più forte del mondo. In quel momento, Zoro, rivolto a Rufy, gli giura che non sarà mai più sconfitto. Nello scontro si rompono due delle sue tre spade che rimpiazza poi con due acquistate nella città di Logue Town grazie all'aiuto di Tashigi. Mare Orientale Durante la permanenza nel mare orientale, riesce a sconfiggere Kabaji, Buchi e Sham. Durante la permanenza sulla Baratie si cimenta nello sfidare l'avversario che cerca per realizzare il suo sogno: Drakul Mihawk, ritenuto lo spadaccino più forte del mondo, ma a causa della sua ancora scarsa esperienza questi lo batte rapidamente e senza nemmeno impegnarsi seriamente anche se capisce che Zoro ha grandi abilità. Poco dopo ha la meglio sull'uomo pesce Hacchan, con un po' di difficoltà in quanto è ancora indebolito dalla sconfitta patita con Mihawk. Saga della Baroque Works Saga di Lovoon Diretti verso la Rotta Maggiore, Nami cerca alcune informazioni su di essa. Poi, i pirati di Cappello di paglia tengono una riunione dove Nami spiega che l'unico modo per raggiunger la Rotta Maggiore è quello di attraversare la Reverse Mountain. La ciurma arriva alla Reverse Mountain attraverso una tempesta, anche se vengono spinti quasi fuori rotta arrivando nella Fascia di Bonaccia; tuttavia alla fine raggiungono l'entrata della Reverse Mountain e riescono a scalare le sue rapide in salita, nonostante alcuni pericoli. Durante la discesa sentono un rumore e notano che qualcosa sta ostruendo il loro percorso. La ciurma identifica l'ostacolo come un'enorme balena che minaccia di distruggere la Going Merry. Rufy riesce a evitare che la nave si schianti, ma vedendo la polena rotta si infuria e attacca la balena. La balena inghiotte la Going Merry e l'equipaggio, a eccezione di Rufy che riesce a fuggire sul dorso del cetaceo. All'interno, i pirati di Cappello di paglia si trovano improvvisamente in quello che sembra un ambiente esterno con una casa in mezzo al mare dove incontrano un vecchio di nome Crocus. Sanji cerca di ottenere informazioni da Crocus, che temporeggia prima di rispondere, causando grande frustrazione in Sanji e Zoro. Alla fine Rufy si riunisce ai suoi compagni e rivela che stranamente si trovano all'interno dello stomaco della balena. Crocus rivela che il nome della balena e Lovoon, e che spesso per disperazione sbatte la testa contro la montagna a causa di una promessa fatta cinquanta anni fa e che due persone misteriose chiamate Mr. Nine e Miss Wednesday sono lì per uccidere l'animale per sfamare le persone della loro città, ma i due vengono successivamente sconfitti da Rufy. Una volta usciti da Lovoon, i pirati di Cappello di paglia buttano in mare Mr. Nine e Miss Wednesday. Rufy fa una promessa alla balena sperando di risolvere il suo problema che ebbe in passato. La ciurma si prepara per il viaggio, quando Nami si rende conto che la bussola non funziona più; Crocus spiega che loro hanno bisogno di Log Pose per viaggiare lungo la Rotta Maggiore e ne dona uno alla ciurma. Anche Mr. Nine e Miss Wednesday chiedono ai pirati di portarli alla loro città. Dal momento che è tutto pronto la ciurma salpa alla volta della prima isola della Rotta Maggiore. Saga di Whisky Peek Zoro e la ciurma arrivano a Whisky Peek, una città di amanti di pirati che tiene una festa in loro onore. Quella notte, però, Zoro sente parlare i cittadini e rivela loro di essere a conoscenza della loro organizzazione, la Baroque Works. Dopo essere stato scoperto, combatte contro un centinaio di membri dell'organizzazione, sconfiggendoli facilmente. All'arrivo di Mr. Five e Miss Valentine, Zoro viene implorato da Igaram di salvare la sua principessa. Zoro esita ad eseguire l'ordine, ma Nami, nel tentativo di corrompere Igaram per un miliardo di Berry, costringe Zoro ad affrontare Mr. Five e Miss Valentine per proteggere Bibi. Quando stava per combattere contro di loro, però, incontra un Rufy assonnato. Ignaro del fatto che i cittadini siano tutti cacciatori di taglie, inizia un combattimento contro Zoro, colpevole di aver attaccato i "concittadini". La battaglia termina quando Rufy e Zoro sconfiggono con noncuranza Mr. Five e Miss Valentine, prima che Nami separi i due. I pirati di Cappello di paglia diventano poi i bersagli di Crocodile, dopo che gli Unlucky hanno origliato Bibi menzionare il suo nome. Con poca scelta, la ciurma decide di aiutare la principessa Bibi. Quando lasciano Whisky Peek, l'equipaggio incontra Miss All Sunday, il braccio destro di Crocodile. La donna tenta di offrire ai pirati un Eternal Pose che li condurrebbe a un'isola vicina ad Alabasta; Rufy, tuttavia, lo distrugge e afferma che non può consentire ad un nemico di sceglire la loro destinazione. Saga di Little Garden Zoro e la ciurma mettono piede a Little Garden, un'isola preistorica abitata da dinosauri e giganti. Zoro, dopo aver ricevuto l'ordine da Sanji di raccogliere del cibo, lo sfida in una competizione in cui vince chi avrebbe portato il pezzo di carne più grande. Poco dopo i pirati di Cappello di paglia sospettano che gli Official Agent della Baroque Works siano sulle loro tracce. Dopo aver sottomesso i giganti, la Baroque Works fa la sua mossa; Mr. Three intrappola Zoro, Nami, Bibi e Brogi e li espone a una lenta tortura che li trasformerà in statue di cera. D'accordo con Brogi che se rimanessero fermi morirebbero comunque, Zoro tenta di tagliarsi i piedi, ma Rufy appare sulla scena, così Zoro lascia il resto a lui. Rufy tenta di salvare i suoi amici, però, riesce solo ad accelerare il processo di morte causato dalla cera che continua a colare, spingendo Zoro a mettersi in una posa onorevole con cui sarebbe dovuto morire. A peggiorare la cose, Miss Goldenweek interferisce mostrando la sua terrificante abilità. Usop libera Rufy dal controllo di Miss Goldenweek bruciando la camicia del suo capitano. Con l'aiuto di Karl, Usop e Rufy salvano gli altri, che sconfiggono Mr. Five e Miss Valentine mentre Rufy e Karl inseguono Mr. Three e Miss Goldenweek nella foresta. Zoro riesce a salvare Usop prima che Mr. Five lo uccida, sconfiggendo l'agente. La ciurma poi parte da Little Garden con destinazione il regno di Alabasta. Saga di Drum Mentre la nave naviga lungo il mare Zoro ricomincia il suo allenamento quotidiano e durante la ricerca di un medico per Nami, i pirati si imbattono nel pirata Wapol, che attacca la ciurma ma viene fatto volare via da Rufy. Quando finalmente arrivano su un'isola scoprono che non sono i benvenuti. La ciurma di Cappello di paglia riesce a conquistare la fiducia degli abitanti dopo che questi ultimi li hanno attaccati, convincendoli a farsi accompagnare al villaggio, ad eccezione di Zoro e Karl, che rimangono a guardia della nave. Successivamente Zoro decide di allenarsi nelle fredde acque ghiacciate ora che le sue ferite subite a Little Garden sono guarite. Zoro viene successivamente trovato a torso nudo da Bibi e Usop dopo la valanga. Dopo essere ritornati a Bighorn, Zoro aiuta l'esercito del re a salvare Dorton e ottiene uno dei loro caldi cappotti con cui riscaldare il suo corpo. Gli abitanti del villaggio insieme a Zoro, Bibi e Usop iniziano la loro ascesa al castello attraverso un funivia, arrivando appena dopo la sconfitta di Wapol per mano di Rufy. Dopo essere stato finalmente convinto ad unirsi alla ciurma, Chopper annuncia le sue intenzioni alla dottoressa Kureha, che non prende troppo bene la notizia. Ma, dopo la fuga dal castello, decide di dare alla ciurma di Cappello di paglia un dono d'addio. Sulla via per uscire dall'isola, la ciurma scopre e salva Karl che si è congelato nell'acqua; Chopper traduce le sue parole che rivelano che il papero si è tuffato in acqua per salvare Zoro quando l'ha visto sparire, facendo arrabbiare Nami che colpisce Zoro alla testa perché colpevole di questo contrattempo. Saga di Alabasta La ciurma affamata e in cerca di cibo vede un gatto di mare. Mentre provano a catturarlo vengono fermati da Bibi perché è ritenuto sacro. Poco dopo fanno salire Mr. Two Von Clay sulla loro nave dopo averlo pescato in mare; quando quest'ultimo mostra il potere del suo frutto del diavolo con un piccolo spettacolo, Bibi rimane scioccata. Dopo aver appreso le sue abilità, Bibi suggerisce di marchiare con una "X" il braccio destro di ognuno, in modo da non confondere le loro vere identità. Quando la ciurma arriva a Nanohana, si imbatte in Smoker e Tashigi. Un pirata molto potente di nome Portuguese D. Ace appare all'improvviso e rivela di essere il fratello maggiore di Rufy. Ace affronta Smoker mentre i pirati di Cappello di paglia corrono verso la loro nave. Rufy si riunisce con suo fratello e i due insieme sconfiggono molti agenti Baroque Works. Ace successivamente lascia la ciurma per un suo compito, non prima però di aver lasciato al fratello una Vivre Card. L'equipaggio scopre che l'esercito dei ribelli ha lasciato Yuba e si è diretto verso Katorea e il leader dei ribelli, Kosa, è determinato ad attaccare. La ciurma si reca verso la città di Rainbase intenzionata ad abbattere Crocodile e la Baroque Works, ma entrano in conflitto con Smoker e Tashigi. Zoro, Rufy, Nami e Usop, insieme a Smoker, vengono poi intrappolati da Crocodile. Chopper distrae Crocodile mentre Sanji libera il resto della ciurma, ma si ritrovano in trappola ancora una volta. Dopo la fuga dal Rain Dinners, nuotando sott'acqua, Zoro trasporta Smoker; lo spadaccino ammette al Marine che gli sta salvando la vita solo perché Rufy gliel'ha ordinato, dato che Smoker non può nuotare a causa del suo frutto del diavolo. La ciurma insieme a Bibi attraversa il deserto di Alubarna, dove la battaglia finale si sarebbe svolta, anche se Rufy rimane indietro per affrontare Crocodile. La ciurma, tranne Rufy, procede poi verso Alubarna. Quando raggiungono la destinazione, i membri della ciurma si dividono per affrontare gli agenti della Baroque Works in battaglie separate. Mentre Nami ha molta difficoltà nell'affrontare Miss Doublefinger, Zoro trova ancora più difficile affrontare Mr. One, un uomo in grado di trasformare tutto il suo corpo in acciaio, cosa che Zoro non sa tagliare. Zoro viene colpito molte volte e perde molto sangue; mentre si sta avvicinando alla morte, ad un tratto riesce a sentire la voce di tutte le cose. Poi procede a sconfiggere Mr. One, avendo finalmente imparato a tagliare l'acciaio. Dopo la battaglia, gli altri membri della ciurma si affrettano a localizzare una bomba prima di andare via. Bibi riesce a trovare la bomba e raduna la ciurma di Rufy. La principessa ha trovato la bomba all'interno della torre dell'orologio ma Mr. Seven e Miss Father's Day, una coppia di agenti della Baroque Works, è lì per proteggerla. Bibi sconfigge i due, ma si rende conto che la bomba non può essere fermata così facilmente. Essa ha infatti un timer e, prima che possa esplodere, Pell porta l'oggetto con sé nel cielo, dove apparentemente si sacrifica per salvare Alabasta. Quando la battaglia finalmente si conclude, l'esito viene conciso. Igaram appare con la prova dell'innocenza di Cobra e Kosa spiega ogni cosa. Quando Rufy si risveglia dalla sua battaglia con Crocodile, viene organizzato un magnifico banchetto per i pirati, e la ciurma di Cappello di paglia viene poi invitata a godersi la calda sorgente a vapore all'interno del palazzo. Viene poi rivelato che Zoro ora ha una taglia che ammonta 60.000.000. Il giorno del discorso di Bibi, la principessa ha l'occasione di decidere se restare o meno con i pirati di Rufy. Nel frattempo, Von Clay e il suo equipaggio tentano di proteggere i pirati di Cappello di paglia da Hina. Quando Bibi arriva presso la propria sede, l'intera ciurma di Cappello di paglia mostra i loro segni ad "X" per simboleggiare la loro amicizia con Bibi. i Marine falliscono ancora a catturare la ciurma pirata. Dopo essere fuggiti dalla Marine, Nico Robin (Miss All Sunday) appare all'interno della nave dei pirati di Cappello di paglia e riesce a convincere la ciurma ad unirsi a loro, anche se Zoro è l'unico a rimanere sospettoso sulle sue intenzioni. Saga dell'isola del cielo Saga di Skypiea A Skypiea combatte e vince contro uno dei sacerdoti di Skypiea, Ohm, ed è fra i cinque combattenti che Ener aveva pronosticato sarebbero sopravvissuti alla prima fase dello scontro, ma poi il dio gli lancia addosso una terribile scarica elettrica, facendogli perdere i sensi. Long Ring Long Land Durante le competizioni contro la ciurma di Foxy partecipa al Groggy Ring (2°round) insieme a Sanji e, malgrado il divieto di usare le spade e le scorrettezze del trio avversario, la coppia s'impone riportando il parziale in parità. Saga del CP9 Water Seven & Enies Lobby Ad Enies Lobby, Zoro è impegnato nel combattimento contro il CP9 insieme ai suoi compagni per liberare Robin. Dopo essere stato ammanettato da Usop per errore e costretto a vedersela con Jabura e Kaku, Zoro riesce a liberarsi e ad affrontare quest'ultimo da solo sconfiggendolo mediante una nuova tecnica a 9 spade, l'Asura Ichibugin (阿修羅弌霧銀). In seguito, aspettando che Rufy termini il suo combattimento con Rob Lucci, Zoro e il resto della ciurma ingaggiano battaglia con i capitani della marina: Shuu, usando il potere di un frutto del diavolo, riesce a far arrugginire (e quindi spezzare) la sua spada Yubashiri. Durante la permanenza a Water Seven in attesa che venga costruita una nuova nave, Zoro, insieme all'equipaggio, viene a sapere che la Marina ha messo nuove taglie sulle teste dei membri della ciurma: quella di Zoro ammonta ora a 120.000.000 {B}, il doppio della precedente. Saga della guerra di Barbabianca Thriller Bark A Thriller Bark, aiuta Brook, combattendo contro lo zombie-samurai Ryuma, che possedeva l'ombra dello scheletro. Riesce a sconfiggerlo e questi, ammirato, gli regala la sua spada, la Shuusui, facendo sì che Zoro abbia di nuovo tre spade. Dopo si scontra con tutti i suoi compagni contro lo zombie Odr, e infine, quando tutti i suoi compagni hanno ormai perso i sensi, offre la sua testa in cambio di quella di Rufy a Orso Bartholomew, membro della flotta dei 7. Questi allora trasferisce il dolore e la stanchezza di Rufy in una gigantesca "bolla", invitando lo spadaccino ad assorbirla, gesto che Zoro compie senza battere ciglio nonostante l'immensa sofferenza: il suo corpo continua a sentire i danni per qualche giorno. Nella ciurma sono a conoscenza di questo suo sacrificio solo Sanji, Robin e Brook; prima di lasciare Thriller Bark deposita la spada Yubashiri, ormai distrutta, al cimitero dei Pirati Rumba e le rende omaggio. Isole Sabaody & Kuraigana Parzialmente ripresosi dalle ferite, durante lo scontro con i Tobiuo Riders, libera Hacchan dalla sua gabbia, e successivamente lo aiuta nel combattimento.Giunto sulle Sabaody, non essendo stato informato dell'importanza data alla nobiltà, non lascia strada a San Charloss, uno dei Draghi Celesti, che lo attacca, e solo l'intervento di Jewelry Bonney evita, momentaneamente, guai ben più gravi. Dopo aver sconfitto insieme ai suoi compagni uno dei Pacifisti resta privo di forze e viene quasi ucciso da Kizaru, ma grazie all'intervento del re oscuro, Silvers Rayleigh, riesce a salvarsi.Orso Bartholomew lo spedisce nelle rovine del regno di Shikkearu sull'isola di Kuraigana (Rotta Maggiore) dove viene soccorso da Perona, anch'essa precedentemente inviata su quest'isola. Saga del paradiso sottomarino Saga del ritorno alle Sabaody Dopo i due anni trascorsi ad allenarsi, è il primo ad arrivare alle Sabaody. Dopo aver incontrato Sanji, raggiunge Rufy e insieme a Sanji sconfigge facilmente un Pacifista. Infine i tre si ricongiungono col resto della ciurma, e salpano per l'isola degli uomini-pesce Saga dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Quando la ciurma giunge all'isola degli uomini-pesce, Zoro è il primo a giungere al Palazzo Reale Ryuguu, ingannato e poi imprigionato; liberatosi, interviene tempestivamente bloccando l'attacco di Re Nettuno diretto a Nami, Usop e Brook, catturando e prendendo come ostaggi il Re e tutte le guardie del Palazzo. Si trova poi a lottare contro Hody Jones, riuscendo a sconfiggerlo con un solo, rapidissimo fendente. Subito dopo però verrà catturato insieme ad Usop, Brook e Re Nettuno dalla ciurma dei Nuovi pirati uomini-pesce. Liberatosi, giunge nella Piazza Gyoncorde dove, dopo aver sterminato un gran numero di nemici, comincia uno scontro con Hyozo sconfiggendolo senza sforzo. Lascia poi l'isola insieme al resto della ciurma. Saga del Nuovo Mondo Saga di Punk Hazard Giunta finalmente nel Nuovo Mondo, la ciurma riceve una richiesta d'aiuto proveniente dall'isola di Punk Hazard, quindi Zoro, Rufy, Usop e Robin sbarcano sull'isola e vengono immediatamente attaccati da un drago, del quale Zoro si libera senza troppa difficoltà, mozzandogli la testa. Successivamente insieme a Rufy,Usop e Robin incontrano Barbabruna e dopo vengono salvati da Brook. Più tardi cercando Kin'emon vengono addormentati dal gas soporifero dei Yeti Cool Brothers e dopo averlo trovato scoprono che il suo busto è finito in acqua. Saga di Dressrosa The Next Objective After Law contacted Doflamingo to inform him that they will bring Caesar to Green Bit, Zoro had a meal with the rest of the crew while Kin'emon and Momonosuke told them the story about how they were shipwrecked and drifted to Dressrosa, how Momonosuke was separated from his father, and how Kanjuro was captured. The Thousand Sunny later approached Dressrosa.34 After arriving at Dressrosa, the group split up into teams. Zoro went along with the team to destroy the SAD factory and save Kanjuro. The team saw everything Dressrosa is famous for and stop by at a restaurant to get something to eat after putting on disguises. At the restaurant, they found some thugs taking advantage of a blind man while taking away his money in a roulette. After Luffy called the thugs' bluff, they then witnessed the blind man used some gravity-like ability on the thugs.35 After the man left without saying who he was, a commotion started with various people having their possessions mysteriously stolen. A bystander claimed that it was the work of fairies. Zoro got instantly worked up when he noticed that Shuusui was missing. Zoro managed to spot the thief holding his sword and immediately gave chase alongside Sanji and Kin'emon. Kin'emon declared that when they capture the thief, he will duel Zoro for the sword. Zoro eventually lost sight of the thief. When Sanji was distracted by a woman named Violet, Zoro ran off, leaving Sanji behind. Zoro later caught up with the thief and retrieved his sword. Right after that, Zoro saw the thief, which is a dwarf named Wicca. Zoro then grabs her as she berates herself for getting caught. Since she sprained her leg, she begged Zoro to take her to the flower field so she can report to her commander. She informs Zoro that the Donquixote Family is on their way to attack the Thousand Sunny. Zoro was about to rush to the shore, but Wicca urged him to carry her to the flower fields first. As she guides him, she berates Zoro for his terrible sense of direction.36 Zoro and Wicca later arrived at the Riku Royal Army Headquarters hidden beneath the flower field where Franky and the Thunder Soldier are also present. While Wicca tries to remind Zoro about the Thousand Sunny, he watches Luffy competing in a tournament at the Corrida Colosseum via a video broadcast and is grumpy that he did not get to participate along with Luffy. After learning that Usopp and Robin also have an encounter with the dwarves, Zoro suddenly remembers that he needs to get back to the Thousand Sunny. Zoro is then seen running back to the Sunny with Wicca beside him. On the way, Wicca tells him about Jora as well as Doflamingo's three strongest subordinates. They then run into Sanji and Kin'emon. After learning that Nami's group back at the Thousand Sunny was in trouble, Sanji went to save them. Zoro and Kin'emon stayed behind at the Corrida Colosseum, wondering how to get in. Bartolomeo then spoke to them and offered to help them find Luffy while asking for Zoro's autograph. With Bartolomeo's guidance, Luffy came to them. Zoro stated his frustration of not being invited to compete in the colosseum. He then informs Luffy that the colosseum is surrounded by Marines, who quickly dismisses the fact besides Kin'emon's shock. They then engage in a conference call with Sanji and Franky's group. After everyone is brought up to speed and learned the true situation on Dressrosa, they gained Luffy's approval to join the revolution. Zoro, Kin'emon, and Luffy then witness the dramatic conclusion of a battle between Doflamingo and Law which raged across Dressrosa and stopped right outside the colosseum. They are shocked to see Doflamingo standing above his opponent and then shoot Law three times at close range.37 The Decisive Conflict Against the Donquixote Family Zoro and Kin'emon then rushed Doflamingo to save Law. Zoro was intercepted by Issho, the blind gambler they had helped earlier. As Kin'emon informed everyone of what was happening, Issho used his ability to push Zoro underground, but the swordsman was able to propel himself and send a flying slash towards the Admiral, which he repelled commenting on it being merciless. After Kin'emon was kicked away by Doflamingo, the samurai informed everyone that the blind gambler is actually a Marine Admiral.38 Both Doflamingo and Issho float above their opponents using their abilities, taking Law with them and head towards the palace. After the Marines started pursuing Zoro and Kin'emon, Zoro told Luffy to find the exit. They then heard that the Sunny was under attack by the Big Mom Pirates, who are after Caesar Clown. While Sanji's group continued on to Zo and Franky's group was left in charge of destroying the SMILE factory, Luffy decided to go to the palace with Zoro and Kin'emon to rescue Law and fight Doflamingo